THE LONE DROID
by i like star wars
Summary: this is my first fanfic so please fell free to leave lots of feedback
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

DISCLAIMER i don't own the rights to star wars so don't copyright me.

The droid opened its eyes as the sound of the diagnostic program ran in its audio processors. AUDIO PROCESSORS... ONLINE VISUAL PROCESSORS... ONLINE CONNECTION TO MAIN SERVER... OFFLINE TARGETING PROCESSORS... ONLINE UNABLE TO CONNECT TO SERVER... DROID RETRIEVAL UNIT... DISPATCHED PLEASE WAIT FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS. Upon hearing this the droid relaxed knowing he was fully functional but then the truth dawned on him he couldn't receive instructions he might need to sit here and wait for days maybe weeks but that's when he noticed the robed figure standing next to him. ''Who are you '' the figure was startled but then spoke ''easy easy you were just rebooted i was a sympathiser of the confederacy, you've been deactivated for eight years.'' ''WHAT, eight years!'' the human gave the droid a pitiful look then explained how the empire took over. ''Its sad but with you we can rebuild, restart the confederacy make it better what do you say friend'' the droid looked up at the human the look of compassion in his eyes filled the droid with courage and he said '' hell yeah, lets do it'' and the droid reached up his hand and the human helped him up.

This is my first ever fanfic and i'm real exited to see if people like it if you want comment your feedback will be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

THE LONE DROID CHAPTER 2

DISCLAIMER some facts in this fan fiction are indeed canon so that's cool.

The droid was laying on the ground plugged into several huge machines the ground was hot and the droid could feel the sand seep deep into its joints while the human was typing on a computer. "so by the way... whats your name." The robed figure looked over, his hood was now lowered revealing his face, he had brown hair and blue eyes. he was around five feet tall and had ancient looking symbols tattooed into his right arm "Sal. and yours?" The droid thought about this for a minute he hadn't thought about choosing a name it would just feel so weird, he decided he should choose one after Sal was done doing... whatever he was doing "haven't chose one yet, what are you doing?" Sal looked over and put his chin on his fist pondering how to explain to the droid what he was doing. "OK so basically you know the personality you currently have well its actually a glitch in your system because battle droid have very low data storage the system is actually overworked witch creates the personality so I'm going to save your personality then upgrade your data storage so you can actually have **good** aim and ill download more personality information speaking of witch the download is about finished witch means you should be going offline about... The droid waited for Sal to finish his sentence but he didin't continue suddenly the droid noticed there was nothing around him absolutely nothing just void then he thought (this is it cybernetic oblivion the place that a.i. go when they're deactivated) now that the droid was fully a.i. it would go to this place but then suddenly he was brought back to reality Sal standing over him with a big grin on his face the droid leaped up panting and Sal reeled back to avoid being hit. "Hey the hell you nearly hit me!" But the droid wasn't listening it was too busy focused on what it just witnessed. "hey buddy you OK?" Sal sat down next to him "hey its OK now OK? you're fine im right here." The droid let Sal hug him and for a moment all of his fears melted away.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

After several minutes of comforting the droid finally came to his senses, he realized he saw the world in a new light, now he found himself caring that there were battle droid bodies scattered throughout the terrain experiencing awe when looking at the setting sun of Geonosis and a feeling of emptiness when he looked out and saw the barren ground. The droid sat there in awe caring about the world around it for the first time in its life then his eyes snapped back to the caring figure comforting him, and feeling a sudden sense of awkwardness pulled away from the hug. "Ah! Whats wrong buddy... did, did I make things awkward?"

"What no Sal I, I just..."

"I,m sorry if I did I just thought you needed a bit of comforting and..."

"SAL." He looks up at the droid "i,m fine OK i,m good I just haven't been hugged before, now lets get back on the adventure." Sal nods, his cheeks flushed, he then moved over to his computer setup and pressed a button on the side, and the computer immediately shrunk into a small briefcase not small enough to fit in a pocket but not big enough to be a burden then picked up his backpack laying on the ground, and then called to the droid who was still sitting down. "come on the confederacy isn't going to rebuild itself." Sal then started running presumably in the direction of wherever they're heading so the droid promptly got up and ran to catch up with his friend. They travelled for the better part of a day to the mystery location Sal had them going to and the farther they got the droid noticed the more clone and droid body's they saw so the droid figured they must be getting closer until eventually he could see rocky terrain up ahead and Sal stopped abruptly "well we're here the geonosis battle droid factory! Now i think camping here for the night would be a good idea" The droid nodded and dropped the pack that he took from Sal but suddenly from up ahead a plume of dust could be seen rising and Sal exclaimed. "Ah damn its a reclamation droid!"


End file.
